


tigre couchant

by narrycarry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Feedback welcome!, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-DMC3, ROLESWAP AU AW YEAH, and eva is swapped with sparda!, but that goes without saying really, dante's swapped with vergil, mundus is swapped with arkham, trish's swapped with lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrycarry/pseuds/narrycarry
Summary: Trish tries to leave the mansion and gets momentarily delayed by Dante.





	tigre couchant

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like it!

Trish walked towards the mansion door as casually as she could manage.

'Whoa, babe, slow down! Where’s the rush?' Dante asked behind her.

Trish stopped. _Crap!_ She turned around to face him, 'Dante!' Trish greeted with a smile, hoping that it didn't shake, 'didn't see you there.'

Dante was slouched against the stair banister. His eyes were electric blue, cat blue. He smiled. Too long canines glinting. On his crimson coat was an embroidered tiger1 that curled around his shoulders. It seemed to snarl, its eyes flashing in warning. Trish swallowed nervously, the prey instinct screaming at her to **run**.

The door was close. So close! Should she run? Can she run? If she ran fast enough, she could make it before he can stop her? No. Dante might have looked casual but Trish knew he could unfold and unsheathe _Tomokiri_ 2 in an instant. No matter how fast or how determined she fought, he would win. He would always win.

'Where ya goin'?' Dante asked.

Sweat dripped down her jaw. Should she lie? She could but Trish knew Dante could sniff out lies the way he could sniff out weakness. Easily. 'I’m leaving,' Trish said quietly.

Dante raised his eyebrows. He leaned back. 'Well, don't let me keep you.'

What? He was letting her go? Oh. Of course he would let her go. She was in no way a threat. Trish turned back to the door. She could leave. Now.

'Dante, he'll kill you,' Trish blurted out. Crap! Why did she say that?! Why didn't she just leave?!

'I know,' Dante said. In the most casual way possible. 'Raise the tower, get my mother's power, kill me. Got it.' At Trish's look of surprise, Dante shrugged, 'wasn't that hard to figure it out.'

Trish sagged in relief. Why was she so worried about him? Dante could take care of himself just fine.

'I'll kill him,' Trish said softly.

Dante smiled, his electric blue eye seemed gentler and his smile seemed softer. Somehow. The tiger too, seemed calmer. 'Then I'll keep him alive for you then.'

Trish eyes grew itchy and when she blinked, she blinked away tears. When did that happen? Why did that happen? She wasn't gonna cry. Not in front of him and definitely not in this awful house. Dante gave her a nod. After a moment, Trish nodded back.

She turned back to the door, pushed it open and disappeared into the night.

After Dante watched her until her silhouette disappeared, he walked to the door to close it and spun on his heel to walk towards the mansion library.

'Who was that?' Mundus asked him when he arrived.

Dante smiled, the tiger's eyes flashing, 'Oh, just Trish. Going out to a party.'

Mundus stared at him for a moment, pale grey eyes searching. Mundus was an old man, pale and sickly with delusions of power and grandeur. And Dante's fingers twitched to unsheathe Tomokiri and stab him in the throat. But he didn't. He **promised**. And Dante was keen on keeping promises. He could wait.

'Let her be. She will return,' Mundus said.

Dante slouched against a bookshelf with a smile. _Oh, she will_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Vergil has a dragon on his coat so Dante has a tiger on his.  
> 2 _Tomokiri_ (友切, “Equal Cutter”). It has the same powers as the _Yamato_ >:}c
> 
> come see me at twitter? [narrycarry](https://twitter.com/narrycarry)


End file.
